


Shrunken Laundry

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [18]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to be domestic and it goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrunken Laundry

”Cas, come to bed dammit.”

“No,” he says like a petulant five year old.

Cas had spent the entire day taking care of things around the house. Dean usually did the laundry but Cas had decided that he’d seen his husband do it enough times so it couldn’t be that hard, right? Wrong. He’d somehow managed to shrink all of his daughter’s clothes. 

When Dean had gotten home from the garage Cas was moping on the couch, watching their three year old play with the stuffed animals that littered the entire house these days. And when Cas told Dean why he was moping Dean had laughed. He had laughed for ten minutes, doubled over, clutching his sides.

Cas had been refusing to even look at Dean ever since.

“Babe, it was funny. You can’t stay mad at me for laughing.”

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job so far,” Cas scowls.

Dean sighs and sits on the opposite side of the couch. He can’t very well go to bed without Cas. He never can get a good night’s rest without his husband’s warmth beside him.

“Please Cas?”

“Dean, I always feel inadequate, like I will inevitably screw up everything. And then when I do you always laugh and you have to fix it and I just feel like because of me you have to do twice as much work around here and I just…” Cas doesn’t finish the sentence, instead ending it with a pout.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean laughs again because he just can’t help it. Then he puts his arms out and Cas reluctantly goes to him.

“Baby, I know you’re trying and I appreciate every bit of it. Even when it means I have to help you out. I love teaching you this stuff Cas. You’re face every time it clicks, it’s fucking irresistible.”

“Really?”

“Of course baby,” Dean reassures him, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
